Character Approval/Eden Navarro
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Eden Navarro grew up in a peaceful home, with two emissary parents. Her life was calm and peaceful, nothing ever disturbing the way her life went, the same schedule over and over again. She had friends, she had family, she had everything she would ever need. No one ever disrespected her, but no one ever treated her as something special. Eden was always the sheltered one, the calm one, the peaceful one. She was just normal. '' When Eden manifested as a Telepath, it seemed even more normal. It cemented her position in the nobility, and ensured her life would never be hard. Her mother, a celebrated Telepath, taught her daughter everything she would ever need to know. Eden grew out of her little shell, and grew more powerful. Eden's mother knew almost immediately that her daughter was not a normal telepath. When she had Eden try to break into her mind, Eden could do it in seconds. Her mother trained her as much as she could, for years, until Eden simply had learned all there was to know. Now, she was powerful. Now, she wasn't a sheltered little girl. She was Eden Navarro, the strongest telepath in years. Eden took the world by storm, the Council training her with everything they had, hoping one day she would rise up and be the Keeper of the Lost Cities. And Eden loved it. She loved the fame, and knowing that she was powerful. She loved the fact that it was speculated that she would one day become a Councillor. And she loved the fact that she was more important then her peers. Well, it's no surprise that Eden quickly turned snobby and rude. She started to look down on all that were lower then her. After all, the elves were ''perfect, why ruin themselves with things like bad matches and talentless? Multiple Births? Psh, those meant weaker genetics. But then the news came. Eden's sister, Elena Navarro, was a bad match. She had married a talentless. To fully understand the story, you have to go way back, to when Elena was born. Eden and Elena were inseparable at birth, and with only a few years between them, they understood each other on a level no one else could. When Elena manifested as a Froster, a lower ability, Eden was the one who defended her. When Eden left to get trained by the Council, and the other Foxfire students mouthed her off, Elena was the one who fought back for her sister. They were closer then can be. Which was probably why Elena's bad match ripped Eden apart. She renounced her sister, even taking it to the point where she publicly shamed her sister, calling her 'an insult to Elven Society'. Elena was shamed wherever she went, with people shouting slurs at her or throwing heavy objects at her family. Elena tried to keep on a façade of indifference, but anyone could see it was hurting her. Every single time she saw a magazine with Eden calling her insults, she felt like her heart was being torn into two. The sisters used to love each other, but now a wedge was driven so deep between them that undoing the damage was impossible. Then came the day that Eden's eldest daughter, Penelope, was pushed into a river. Penelope was rescued, but Elena was done. Done with the stares and whispers, done with the eyes that seemed to follow her everywhere. Done with the sister she didn't even know anymore. Elena packed her family's things, cut off their registry pendants, and disappeared into the world, never to be seen again. Eden was swamped in grief. She felt as if she was broken into a million pieces that would never be put back together. There were no excuses for what she had done, none. She only had done it to hurt Elena, not to banish her. But now there was nothing she could do. Her baby sister was gone, never to be found again. Something broke in Eden that night. She felt like she would never heal from the gaping hole in her heart. She went forward with her training as a Keeper, but she was a ghost. She stopped eating, stopped talking, stopped everything. Those first few months were horrible. Eventually, she started to get more invested in what she was doing, but anyone could see that is was hurting her. Time heals all injuries. And elves have millenia of time. Eventually, Eden could breathe again. Eventually, she could look in the mirror without seeing her sister and breaking down into a sobbing heap. Eventually, she healed. But this took years. Hundreds of years. And then she was whole again. Now Eden recalls her sister as a bright, happy, young woman. While she will never forgive herself for what happened, she has made peace with it. After being a Keeper for 79 years, Eden was made a Councillor. She uses the position to the best of her power, and will always do what is best for her people. Always. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Eden's calm and collected, the very image of poise and grace. She learnt how much her actions can hurt people, so she's very hesitant on doing anything. Along being indecisive, she's also a minor control freak. Eden also has a tendency to withdraw from interaction, and while this can be perceived as arrogance, it's really her pain that causes her to act this way. She's a very quiet, and uses her power sparingly. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Eden's very regal, with long black hair and pale white skin. Her eyes are electric blue. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Washing - One of her strong suits, however she rarely uses it. Reading people's minds - Effortless for her Telekinesis - She's not great at this, but she's average Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved